Paul's mate and Sons
by 90s bby
Summary: After being dumped by Paul; Bella headed to college unexpected that she is pregnant at only 16. So what happens when after 4 years of college she comes back to La Push? Who is waiting for her there? Will she believe anything they say about werewolves or will she be able to tell them her secret?
1. Prologe

**Paul's Mate and Sons**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned belongs to their rightful owners SM and person who wrote the hunger game and spells don't own them either from any place.**

**Summary: After being dumped by Paul; Bella headed to college unexpected that she is pregnant at only 16. So what happens when after 4 years of college she comes back to La Push? Who is waiting for her there? Will she believe anything they say about werewolves or will she be able to tell them her secret?**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"What do you mean, were breaking up?" I asked as tears fell down my face.

"I mean were through. No more me and you being a couple" Paul said directly to my face.

"So what you were just gonna have sex with me then leave" I screamed in his face. He didn't look at me anymore as I said those words and I knew I had been right.

"you are a sorry excuse of a man" I said to his face, "get out, I never wanna see you again" I screamed; he left and I broke down, I sat in the kitchen table and let my tears fall not caring who saw me.

My grandmother found me an hour later and I explained to her what had happened and that I was pregnant. Surprisingly she didn't get mad but since I had already graduated early I should go to college; I didn't want to leave but I couldn't stay here either, Paul might find out that im pregnant and want to see them and with him being with another women…it would break my heart.

I got my stuff and left…never looking back

* * *

**My first Bella and Paul story**

**Review lots so I can continue this story**


	2. Bella? Paul?

**Paul's Mate and Sons**

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned belongs to their rightful owners SM and person who wrote the hunger game and spells don't own them either from any place.**_

**Summary:**_ After being dumped by Paul; Bella headed to college unexpected that she is pregnant at only 16. So what happens when after 4 years of college she comes back to La Push? Who is waiting for her there? Will she believe anything they say about werewolves or will she be able to tell them her secret?_

_**Ages**_

_**Paul Lahote 20 **_

_**Bella Call 19 soon to be 20**_

_**Jasper Mario Call 3 soon to be 4**_

_**Emmett Joshua Call 3 soon to be 4**_

_**Embry Call 16**_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Jasper…Emmett" I yelled throughout the apartment, "Please hurry up or we'll be late for the plane"

"no….no…no" they kept repeating, not wanting to miss the plane" then let's go the cabs outside" I grabbed their hands and led them downstairs and into the cab.

The plane ride was the not as bad as I thought, Jasper slept through it but Emmett kept waking him up and bothering him, we arrived at Seattle at around 2 pm. We then got another place to head towards Port Angeles.

From there a taxi took us to a storage place. In the storage place I had a car, it was a silver Volvo, I placed Jasper and Emmett in the back seat whom where already falling asleep and placed the suitcases in the trunk and left towards La Push.

* * *

We arrived at La Push at around 5pm; I drove to my mom's house; I had called her and she was excited to find out I was pregnant and wanted to meet her twin grandsons. I begged my mother and grandmother not to let my brother Embry know that I was coming, they agreed and let it be a surprise.

I got sleepy and cranky jasper along with a hyper Emmett out of the car and knocked the door. The door opened quickly revealing my mother and grandmother. We both screamed causing Jasper to get even crankier.

I shushed him softly and soon he was falling back to sleep on my shoulder, "well come inside, we'll get your stuff later" Grams told me.

"So who's who?" My mother tiffany asked.

"This sleepy head is Jasper," I pointed my eyes towards him, "and this is…" I got interrupted by my son.

"Im Emmett, you're my grandma and great grandma right?" he asked them. They both laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Go put Jasper to sleep honey," grams told me.

As I went upstairs to place jasper in my room I heard my mother and grams tell Emmett," you call me grams and her Grandma Tiffany" my grams said.

I had a tough time letting japer let go of my neck, but managed and I fixed the pillows so he wouldn't fall, I went down stairs to find Emmett sleeping on the kitchen table.

I went over and picked him up, "tired little thing" my grams cooed.

Once both of my sons were placed in bed Grams and mom made coffee and I told them everything they wanted to know.

"They do look like him," I confessed to them, "they both have Paul's Blue eyes but Emmett has my hair and Jasper has Paul's mother hair," they both had sad expressions in their eyes.

"Are you going to tell him?" mom asked.

I kept my eyes down, " I don't know" I confessed. We ended that discussion and started a new one, I will be helping mom with the store and be staying here until I found an apartment.

While discussing I heard the front door open, "hey ma, who's car is that?" it was my brother's voice.

I stood up as he came in, his eyes popped out, "hello brother" I said. He came and squeezed me to death.

I laughed, "When did you get here?" he asked.

"A few hours ago" I answered. "Uh… I hate to leave but, I have to go to Jake's house for a project" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay be home for dinner" mom said strictly. He smiled gave me a kiss on the cheek and left in a hurry.

Mom made a sound, those boys are a bad influence on him" she scoffed off. I smiled, at that moment Jasper and Emmett came down, "mommy….mommy" they yelled out.

I stood up and ran to the hall way, "what….what?" I played along.

"Can we go to the beach?" they gave me puppy dog faces that I couldn't refuse.

"Sure," I said. "Are you guy's hungry?" I asked them.

"Can we eat after coming from the beach?" Jasper asked. I smiled at them, "sure, let's go" I said making sure there hand grabbed mine.

"We're going to the beach,!" I yelled towards the kitchen.

"Be back for dinner" mom and grams called out.

* * *

We walked along the water as Jasper and Emmett collected seashells and pretty colorful rocks and threw them towards the ocean.

"Emmett, Jasper come on we gotta go," I said while looking up at the sky, it had gone a little dark and I was worried it was gonna rain.

They pouted at me, "we'll come back tomorrow if it's a little sunnier okay" I made a compromise, they instantly smiled up and ran the way we came from.

They laughed as they ran away from me they turned around often to see if I was catching up, they were doing that now and bumped into someone and both fell down.

"Jasper! Emmett!" I yelled. I ran quickly towards them and checked to see if they were alright.

"Ow" Jasper whined.

They were both fine, "thank god" I whispered.

"Bella?" I looked up at the man who bumped into Jasper and Emmett.

"Paul?" I whispered silently.

**Review**

**:D**

**Be Breezie**


	3. Embry meets his nephews Paul's side

**Paul's Mate and Sons**

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned belongs to their rightful owners SM and person who wrote the hunger game and spells don't own them either from any place.**_

**Summary:**_ After being dumped by Paul; Bella headed to college unexpected that she is pregnant at only 16. So what happens when after 4 years of college she comes back to La Push? Who is waiting for her there? Will she believe anything they say about werewolves or will she be able to tell them her secret?_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

No, no, no, no this can't be happening; he can't be here; I thought he was gone for good out of my life.

He still looked so handsome.

He smiled at me, and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, I felt as if everything would be alright.

"Mommy" brought be back to life, "who's this?" Jasper asked me curiously.

I looked at him and kept closing and opening my mouth…I looked like a fish out of the water.

"Im just an old friend buddy" Paul spoke to Jasper; Jasper and Emmett shook hands with Paul, he turned too looked at me "so you're a mommy know?" he asked me.

"We should get going?" I stopped after every word, "come on guys" I grabbed my sons hands and hurried away from Paul.

"Bella!" he yelled after me; I turned around for a quick second at him, "hope I see you around" and he left with a smile on his face.

The pulling of my sons brought me back to life.

* * *

"I saw him" I said to my mother and grams after I had bathed them and given them a bath; they were watching TV right now.

"How? When?" my mother asked me.

I swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, "Jasper and Emmett were running fast and I was chasing them and….they bumped into him"

"You mean Paul already met them?" Grams got into gossip mode. I just nodded, "did he recognize them as his sons?" she continued sitting next to me.

"I don't know but….Jasper called me mommy in from of him" my mother and grams gasped in shock; "what am I going to do?" I begged them for help. The front door opened and my brother came in, "I already ate dinner at Jake's house" was the first thing he said when he saw mom's anger.

"You could have called" she told him, he shrugged at that moment Jasper and Emmett started play fighting, "who's in there?" Embry asked pointing towards the living room with his finger.

I sighed and stood up, "Jasper! Emmett!" I yelled at them in a threatening voice; they came running in and complain what one did to the other.

"Stop!" I commanded, and looked at my brother, "this is Emmett" pointing to him, "and Jasper" Jasper waved his hand at Embry, "there my sons"

* * *

**Paul's Pov (4 years ago)**

"Paul, im sorry but you have to….just for now until you at least control you're shifting all the time" Sam said. I was a shape shifter, a werewolf…and I hated it, I had to lie to my girlfriend and now I had to stay away from her.

"Fine" I answered in defeat.

I hated seeing her cry, and I was the one who made her cry, "im sure she's the one that im going to imprint on" I told Sam after I left Bella.

"We'll see as soon as you stop phasing all the time" Sam Promised.

I stopped phasing after a few weeks and I was going to visit Bella and if I imprinted I was going to tell her the truth about what happened…I just hope she isn't too mad at me.

I knocked on her door, and her mother answered, 'is Bella here?" I asked her politely.

She scowled at me, "no she left for college the day you dumped her" Miss Tiffany said coldly and closed the door at me. When I got home I threw everything in my room and cried for losing the love of my life that will probably be with someone else next time she came back.

* * *

**Present day at the beach**

When Embry shifted he found out what I did and attacked me and I let him beat me up until Sam saw and told him to stop.

It wasn't my turn to take patrol until tonight so I went to the beach, every time I came here it reminded me so much of Bella.

I wasn't looking where I was walking and felt a thump hit me; I looked down and saw two boys on the ground.

"You guys okay?" I asked them concern since im strong and could have hurt them; both had different color hair one brown and curly the other blond and curly but both had blue eyes that looked like mine.

"Emmett! Jasper!" a women yelled I guess that was there sister, she looked familiar; she reached us and got done and checking out her brothers.

"You guys alright?" she asked them in a panic, her voice was so familiar I could have sworn it was

"Bella?" I tested it out she tensed,

"Paul?" I looked into her big chocolate brown eyes and imprinted just like I knew I would.

* * *

**Review**

**Tell what you like**

**And **

**Don't like**

Don't say anything about spelling mistakes


	4. Telling my brotherand his pack

**Paul's Mate and Sons**

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned belongs to their rightful owners SM and person who wrote the hunger game and spells don't own them either from any place.**_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Embry looked from me to my sons, "boys why don't we go get ice cream" my mother told them they yelled and ran for the door.

"I wanna know the father right now!" Embry yelled at me, he was shaking a bit.

"Calm down Embry" Grams said calmly, I didn't know how she did it I was fuming that a glass broke.

"Bella will explain everything as soon as you calm down" Grams managed to calm him down.

"Grams could you leave us alone please" I asked her she didn't wasn't too at first but then nodded and left.

"Who's the father?" Embry asked more calmly.

"Paul" I whispered that even I didn't hear it.

"Did you just say Paul?" he asked I wasn't looking at him, "Isabella"

"Yes okay…it's Paul" I was crying at this point.

Embry stood up and left before I could stop him.

* * *

**Embry's Pov**

I was gonna kill that fucker

I ran out of the house as soon as I found out Paul knocked up my sister and shifter before I could even reach the woods.

_Dude – Jake though he was on patrol with Seth and Leah_

They saw everything before I could stop it

_Holy shit- Leah_

_You gonna tell him- Seth asked me._

_You mean before I kill him- Embry_

_Let's meet up- Leah suggested_

_Fine- I answered_

They managed me to calm down before Paul or anyone else could phase to see my mind, "im gonna fucking kill him!" I screamed into the woods.

"Calm down Embry" Leah advised, "you don't know the story" she added.

"She's got a point" Jake said agreeing with Leah…which is rare for us.

We heard heavy breathing coming from our backs and we knew it was some of the pack; they shifted back to human and Sam was the first to approach us he looked kind of mad.

"Why aren't you three patrolling" his alpha voice demanded to know.

I saw Paul and I wanted to rip his throat out. I couldn't control my anger and I shifted right there and charged him.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"He won't do anything stupid right" I asked my mother, "I mean I just introduced them and he just bolted out" I rambled.

"Mommy" Jasper spoke, I quickly turned to him, "yes honey" I asked in concern, "you're rambling again" he rolled his eyes and went with Emmett to play in the living room.

Mother and grams laughed, I cracked a smile, "he'll be alight….I can sense it and I know you can too" she was right I know that my brother is angry and just need to some time to know that one of his so call friends knocked up his sister.

A knock at the door started me and gave grams a chuckle, a tall guy with only a shirt on and his hair flat from the rain right now, "Quil….Embry isn't here" he cut her off.

"No Ms. Call it's about Embry….he's in the clinic here"

* * *

_Please Read_

_Jacob's Daughter Bella_

_My Best Friend the prince of England_

_and_

_The year is 1918_

* * *

**Review**

**Tell what you like**

**And **

**Don't like**

Don't say anything about spelling mistakes


	5. Clinic's and Threats

**Paul's Mate and Sons**

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned belongs to their rightful owners SM and person who wrote the hunger game and spells don't own them either from any place.**_

* * *

_Sorry its short : (_

* * *

**Paul's Pov**

What was I supposed to do, he was gonna attack me if I didn't fight.

I didn't know why he attacked me until I read his thoughts the moment I turned into a wolf

It showed Bella, and the two boys and saying they were her sons…and I was the dad.

I had sons, I couldn't believe it, the pain in my shoulder brought me back to reality, and I was fighting with Embry because he was pissed off I got his sister pregnant….4 years ago.

Sam ordered Embry to stop but Embry didn't follow his orders for once.

I didn't want to fight back but…I gave it so he was hurt badly enough.

He changed to his human form and saw all the blood I gave him, "shit" I whispered.

"Let him to the clinic quick, Quil you go tell his mother" Sam ordered, in the clinic there was a doctor there that knew we were wolves and usually helped out in serious situations, like this one.

"Quite a bite" the doctor said looking at us, just let him rest for a few hours.

"Where's my son?" We let Mr. Call…and Bella; she wasn't looking at us but at the doctor, "this way" he ushered them to Embry.

Sam, Jared and I stayed to hear how Embry was doing.

"what are you guys still doing here?" we turned towards the voice to find a pissed off Bella, we all stood up in her presence we cast a shadow over her but that didn't get the pissed off look of her face.

"We waited to see how Embry was doing" Sam spoke in alpha voice; Bella wasn't affected by it as most where.

"He's doing better, so now you can leave" he face matched her emotions pissed fucking off.

We got the message and left not before asking, "Bella" I started but she cut me off, "I have nothing to say to you" I grabbed her arm as she turned to leave and made her face me, "is it true?" I whispered to her.

She swallowed and wasn't looking at me, "where those boys I saw today with you my sons?' I asked; "answer me?" I nearly shouted.

"Paul" Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed down, I would never hurt my imprint and he knew it.

"Yes, there your sons" she finally answered her voice was full of hatred, "and if you even think about going near them, I will kill you" she can be serious.

"Look im sorry…." I was going to beg for forgiveness, "You can just expect me to be okay with this I want to meet them" I used a strong tone at her.

"Are you threatening me?" she looked at us three wolves, "im not afraid of you dogs" I was taken by surprise, did she know.

"Yeah I know you're all shape shifters and I can and will kill you if you get near my family" with that she left.

* * *

**Review**

**Tell what you like**

**And **

**Don't like**

Don't say anything about spelling mistakes


	6. telling my brotherAdvise

**Paul's Mate and Sons**

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned belongs to their rightful owners SM and person who wrote the hunger game and spells don't own them either from any place.**_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"What the hell were you thinking" I screamed at Embry the moment we got home; he didn't look so bad anymore.

"I wanted him to pay for getting you pregnant and then leaving you" he confessed, everyone knew I left because Paul dumped me.

I sighed annoyingly "I was gonna leave sooner or later" I said to him, he looked crushed, he didn't want me to leave he was only 12 when I left.

"And know im back" I said making it somehow better.

He smiled at me, the doctor came in, "Mr. Call your fee to go" he said then left.

"let's go" I said, the three guys weren't in the waiting room so I assumed my threat worked; I just hope I could keep it up.

* * *

"You're going to stay away from those boys do you understand?" my mother yelled at Embry as soon as we got home.

"Good luck" I mouth to him as I took Emmett and Jasper upstairs.

"What's your punishment?" I asked feeling his presence in the room; "grounded for 2 months" he said shrugging.

"Got that for sneaking out one time" I gloated.

"So…these are my nephews?" he asked, I looked and japer and Emmett were asleep.

I nodded, "yeah" I whispered then looked away, "Emmett sort of looks like you" he commented.

"Yeah but they both have Paul's blue eyes" I said back, "was it hard?" he asked, I nodded, "in the beginning but I had help" I said remembering my witch friends who helped me.

"You can quit the act" I said standing up from the bed and looking at my brother, he looked confused, "quit what act?"

"Let's go to your room" I replied, and went into his room.

"I know you're a werewolf" I said not angry, he looked startled, "how…how did you know?" he asked.

"And so does Grams and mom" I added, "what?" he breathed out, he sat down and I just crossed my arms and stared at him.

"How do they know?" he asked me and strong pissed off tone.

"Were witches"

* * *

**Paul's Pov**

"What am I going to do?" I asked no one in particular, Emily gave me a sad look as did the other female imprints.

"Make it up to her" Jared suggested, I looked at him "and what am I supposed to do?" I asked them.

"Never thought I would see the day Paul would have emotions other than anger" Jacob teased, I growled and he held his hands up in surrender mode.

"Just get her flowers or something like that" Brady hinted all the girls gasped, "what?" he asked confused.

"Why don't you start over" Emily stated as she got into the conversation, "and how do I do that exactly?" I asked her, the two imprints huffed annoyed at my responds, "get her flowers, take her out to dinner or something" Kim replied as she set the table.

"Date her…again?" I thought about it, "you girl are genius" I shouted out and left the house quickly.

* * *

**Review **

_Watched Brave for the first time…good movie_

_Check out_

**My first Hunger Games story**

**Yolo: you only live once**


End file.
